moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aednat D'arcy
Page is a Work in Progress =Appearance= Eyes: Opal/Green Hair: Dark Brown/black Known Scars/tattoos: Bite scaring on her arm, a defensive wound =History= Prior to becoming infected in her mid to late twenties, Aednat was a traveling vendor that sold her family’s harvest between the Kingdoms of Gilneas and Lordaeron. Such as wheat, squashes, rice, and herbs used for culinary arts. While at this time, she was just a simple peasant employed by her family, she was in Gilneas with her cart and wonderful steed that pulled it. When the wall was closed to cut off the two Kingdoms, Aednat found herself stuck there with no way to contact her family. The situation was very hard for both sides of the wall. Those who traveled left stranded, those who didn’t want to become a prisoner left family and friends behind… Though Aednat was of Lordaeron decent, she quickly adapted into the Gilnean life style. Selling the rest of her stock and the cart it came on, she and her steed managed to collect enough to live for a couple months. Even then it was scraping up coinage to survive. Most of the time, she made sure her horse was feed, after all it was the only reminder of home she still had. After a while, Aednat met a young lord by chance. Though not the best in presentation, messy hair and dirty clothing compared to her horse who she kept groomed, shoed, and fed.. he felt some pity for her being alienated from the rest of his people like so many others who were stranded. At the start of her employment, she tended the gardens and the stables. Refusing to part with her horse, Aednat found herself sleeping comfortably with him in the stables. Later that very same year, she and the young lord that employed her started to share small rendezvous here and there. In the stables, the rose garden, her little studio style living quarters. Before too long, the two were even daring enough to come out with their relationship. Much to the displeasure of the young Lord’s father. Even at the time, she would still tend to her horse and the young Lord tended to her. Teaching her about the arts of magic and witchcraft. Aednat was very interested, to say the least. Having quite the talent in the craft, it still didn’t help in stopping the spread of the curse that afflicted a great deal of Kingdom. With the coming of the Forsaken, with the plague rattling at the Greymane Wall, with the packs of Worgen running around… the nation seemed to be falling on it’s last leg. When the Forsaken broke through, one of the first places in their path of destruction was Aednat’s new home. Yet, what broke her was that it was her own brother that she hadn’t seen in so many years… dead… undead… leading the raiding party. Even though many of the house hold was slaughtered and risen again, there was a familiarization in her brother’s eyes that allowed her to escape. Riding her very horse away in the effort to warn the city. In her escape from the massacre, Aednat was ambushed by a pack of feral worgens. While in her best attempts, she fended them off after getting a very nasty bite along her left arm.Yet, she kept on going… Wasn’t much longer after that when she became ill. Terrified as fur began to decorate the wound. It was too late, she became a worgen… and experiment to become sane or a mutt to be put down. Lucky for her, she became sane with a special bit of herbs and magic. Ice grew in her heart as all she ever knew became a distant reality. Aednat would involve herself more in the darker parts of being a Warlock… The Legion being one of them. With the loss of her beloved, with the knowledge that her family was all but slaughtered or worse. The more she indulged herself in Fel Magic, the more and more her appearance would change. The more her own steed would change… The more it changed, the more Aednat’s worgen form became similar to those of the Legion Felhounds. It wasn’t often in the society that she lived in now where she would willingly stay in her worgen form or even show it. Aednat chooses to remain in her human guise with the mild fear her felhoundish features would be off putting, would be a dead giveaway on her intent for power. Rarely she would shift when provoked or otherwise willingly showing another. Meanwhile, she kept up on being a vendor… this time for more exotic items of culinary ingredients and snacks. Category:Gilnean Category:Lordaeronian Category:Worgen Category:Warlocks Category:Characters